


Armchairs and Paperwork

by Pameluke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couches, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Making Out, Near Future Fic, Working At Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: The problem with having a magical boyfriend is that all that magic is terribly distracting.





	

Alec shifts on the couch to get a better view of Magnus, masking it by putting down a file and picking up another from the coffee-table. Magnus doesn’t look up from where he’s reading in an old spell book of Ragnor’s. He is scribbling notes in a notebook he has perched on his thigh, magically turning a page of the book with a quick movement of his fingers.

The problem with having a magical boyfriend is that all that magic is terribly distracting. Every time Magnus turns a page, Alec notices the elegance of Magnus’ fingers, wielding magic with precision and flair, the brightness of his nail-polish catching in the blue shine of his magic.

Alec remembers those fingers touching him with precision and flair as well, including the little sting of magic biting at his skin. He squirms at the memory.

The problem with having a boyfriend as magical as Magnus is that he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He is well-sought after by all kinds of people, and even when there isn’t a war going on, he’s very, very busy. Which is why they’re spending the evening together working,  Alec dealing with the archive files on his current case, Magnus working out something for an old client of Ragnor’s. Normally, Alec loves that they can just be together in silence on evenings like this, but tonight, after a long evening of reading files, he can’t focus.

Magnus is sitting in his favorite turquoise armchair, ankle crossed over his thigh. He’s wearing the blue shirt with the golden embroidery and the deep cut chest. It’s been Alec’s favorite color for Magnus ever since he came asking Magnus for help for Izzy’s case. It's the first time he's worn it since they got together, so Alec keeps stealing glances. 

He looks delicious.

“Is there a problem, Alec?” Magnus asks without looking up from his book.

Alec immediately turns back to his file, which is the wrong one—he’s read it already—to hide he’s been staring.

“No, no problem,” Alec lies. Magnus doesn’t respond, but Alec can tell he doesn’t quite believe him by the arch of his brow. “Just thinking about the case.”

The problem is, Alec has been wanting to kiss Magnus since he arrived at the penthouse and saw Magnus sitting there. Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus is very much in working mode and the arm chair only seats one. So Alec is stuck here on the couch, out of reach. The view is amazing, though.

Alec is certain that if he could just get it out of his system, kiss Magnus thoroughly, maybe get his hands under that shirt for a bit, he’ll be able to focus on his work again. He just needs an excuse to get close. Convince Magnus to take a break.

“I’m getting a drink, do you want anything?” Alec says, dropping the useless file on the table again.

Magnus groans and stretches his arm above his head. Alec swallows down a groan of his own. 

“A martini would be lovely,” Magnus says and snaps his fingers. Before Alec can stand up to fix them drinks, there’s a filled glass on the side table next to Magnus, and a beer on the coffee table. He even magicked them both a vintage coaster. 

His boyfriend is a bit of a show-off.

“is a beer okay?” Magnus asks.

Alec sags back on the couch. “Yeah, thanks, babe.”

The problem with magical boyfriends is that they use magic for stupid small stuff, so it’s harder to do something nice for them.

Alec sighs. He tries looking at his files again, but it’s no use. He’s been going over these for over three hours by now, and who knows how long Magnus had been working before Alec arrived. They honestly deserve a break. 

Alec takes a drink from his beer instead. When he puts the glass back on the table, he manages to knock over his stack of files, paper flying everywhere.

“Dammit,” Alec curses and gets down to pick up all of the paper. A couple have made it over to where Magnus is sitting, no longer reading his book. “Poor Shadowhunter,” he says, smirking, “defeated by paperwork.”

Alec rolls his eyes and squats down next to him to get his papers. Magnus bends down to help, the movement and silkiness of his pants causing his notebook to slide down. It falls open and instead of the copious notes Alec expects, he’s looking at a drawing. A not particularly good drawing. Of himself, reading on the couch.

When he looks up, Magnus is looking flustered, before he arches his brow and schools his face into something confident again. “Doodling helps me think,” he offers as an explanation.

Alec grins. “Uhuh."  He makes a grab for the notebook, but Magnus’ snaps his fingers faster than Alec can reach. Not fast enough though for Alec to realize that the reason the drawing looks off is because he’s missing his shirt.

“Took some artistic liberties, I see,” Alec says, still squatting on the floor, now almost between Magnus’ legs.

Magnus huffs. “A true artist isn’t limited by life, but expands on it.”

Alec rolls his eyes again. He wants to tease him but instead, he says, “I wanted to kiss you all night.”

Magnus blinks and then slowly starts smiling. It’s his private smile, the one that lights up his entire face and makes Alec feel warm and fuzzy every time he gets to see it. Magnus shrugs nonchalantly. “Well, you’re here now,” he says, gesturing at Alec. “Might as well make the most of it.”

He beckons Alec towards him. Alec is mesmerized by the movements of his hand all over again. Even though he’s not using magic, it feels like he is. It’s like Magnus has him hooked by the breastbone, and is pulling him forward by sheer magnetic force.

Alec drops on his knees between Magnus’ legs, slides his hands slowly over Magnus’ silken-clad thighs and kisses him. He wants it to be slow and tender but in a split-second, the moment their lips touch, everything is hot and wet and intense. Magnus’ hands are in his hair, pulling him even closer. Alec finally manages to slide his hands under Magnus’ shirt, caressing the soft skin of his hips and lower back. Magnus’ thighs are pressing into his side, closing him in. It’s like Alec’s world is made entirely out of Magnus, the strength, the taste, the smell of him.

It’s a moment of perfect bliss.

When they come back up for air, Alec’s shirt is missing a button, his hair is a mess and his cock is painfully hard in his jeans. Magnus looks similarly disheveled, shirt askew, lips red and cheeks flushed. 

There’s no way Alec will ever get him out of his system. He doesn't want to.

Alec straightens Magnus’ shirt carefully. “I should clean up these papers,” he says into Magnus' lips, kissing him gently.

“I should finish this research,” Magnus whispers back.

Alec nods. He pushes himself up off Magnus’ thighs and starts collecting his papers. He’ll sort them tomorrow. For now, he’s had enough of work. He finishes his beer in one big swig and goes and puts the empty glass in the kitchen.

When he comes back, Magnus has turned back to his book. His cheeks are still a bit pink and he’s licking his lips absently. He’s looking as irresistible as ever. 

Alec wants nothing more than pull Magnus with him to the bedroom, but he knows Magnus by now, and he’d get up later to finish his work anyway. 

So he goes and gives Magnus a quick kiss on the top of his head. “I’m heading in. Don’t work too long.”

“I’ll be right there,” Magnus says, but the tone of his voice means he’s caught up in his work and won't end up in bed for hours.

Alec doesn’t mind. It means Magnus will be too tired in the morning to do much magic, so Alec will be able to spoil him for once. Make him a nice breakfast.

He's looking forward to it. His boyfriend is quite magical after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All the season 2 previews have gotten to me. This is more or less inspired by [a post I wrote about all the furniture in Magnus' penthouse](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/154685996270/i-know-i-know-but-the-only-thing-i-can-think), and how it's made for all the make-outs.
> 
> I wanted to make a 'draw me like your French girls' joke, but then I realizes I might actually want to write a scene like that someday, because Magnus' fondess for art, despite being bad at it, amuses me.
> 
> Crossposted to tumblr [here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/154740294800/armchairs-and-paperwork-inspired-by-this-post). Come talk Shadowhunters at me on [tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda). I have a lot of feelings and I love to chat!


End file.
